The invention relates to a microcomponent comprising a hermetically-sealed microcavity delineated by a cover comprising a first layer, in which at least one hole is formed, and a second layer making the microcavity hermetic, microcomponent comprising a third layer arranged between the first and second layer, an additional microcavity, communicating with the hole and arranged between the first and third layer, and at least one additional hole, adjacent to the additional microcavity, formed in the third layer, offset with respect to the hole and sealed by the second layer.